Oliver Cooper
Oliver Theodore Cooper Oliver was born in Avalon Australia and has lived there his whole life. Oliver's father, John manages one of the largest banks in Sydney and Oliver's family is very wealthy as a result of that. Oliver lives only eleven minutes away from his cousin, Hailee and the two have always been very close. Oliver attended the private school Pittwater House as a child and teenager. In 2007, Oliver became a Digidestined and met his partner, Rorimon. After that, he joined his cousin's small group along with Sandy Tibbits. In 2008, Oliver and the other Digidestined fought against Arrigettamon and won. In June of the same year, the children were contacted by an IAA agent, Jeremy Boam. He warned them against revealing they're Digidestined identities to anyone and advised them to began letting their Digimon live in the Digital world. Oliver didn't heed the advice at all and began telling people at his school about Digimon. While things remained tense for the Digidestined at Barrenjoey, Oliver's efforts had surprisingly good effects on his school. A public attempt to lift the scrutiny off of the Digimon resulted in Rorimon digivolving and attacking an angry mob, in order to protect Oliver. Though this was a major setback in his plan, Oliver still managed to convince his friends not to listen to the IAA, and show the world who they were. Resulting in years of peace and happiness for Avalon's Digidestined. In 2012, Oliver graduates high school and decides to attend UNSW with Jason Hopkins. After taking general eds for a year, he finally decides he wants to become a Digimon activist and graduates with a degree in communications. This inspires Jinjing Fu to be a Digimon activist as well and the two start working together. In 2014, Oliver and Jinjing begin dating and two years later, they get married. They eventually have three children together. Personality Oliver is a very happy-go-lucky individual whose favorite thing is to put a smile on someone's face. He joins Hailee's group out of loyalty and the sneaking suspicion that it will be heaps of fun. At first, Oliver lacks understanding that being a digidestined is very dangerous, and treats it kind of like a game. Oliver is a very trusting person and often befriends people at face value, which can also get him into trouble. Oliver looks up to his older cousin Hailee, and respects anything she does or says, making him, basically her wingman. Oliver eventually earns the Crest of Responsibility when he has to rescue his cousin from certain death, which also makes him realize that not everything can be treated lightly. Oliver loves telling jokes, playing pranks and just laughing in general. His hammy behavior can be chalked up to him being the baby of his family. Oliver can be a bit absent minded at times, and can say rude things when he's not paying attention, but always means well and would never actually try to hurt someone. Physical Description Oliver has always been tall for his age and his full adult height is 6'5". He is pretty thin and lanky and has very big feet. Oliver has a peachy complexion, golden blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He likes to keep his hair long and when it is, it is pretty curly at the ends. As he grows, Oliver becomes pretty muscular ands likes to stay fit. Gallery Ollie.png OLIVER.png